


Workout Session

by cielacca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't keep his eyes off Bucky as he works out; smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout Session

Steve is sure Bucky is doing it on purpose. He has to be, the way he's laying there stretched out for everyone to see. Bucky had come in to Steve's room in Avengers tower (everyone had gathered there due to a recent threat) supposedly to work out with him but upon arriving he had simply laid himself out and watched Steve work out instead, taking time to gaze at each muscle in Steve's body until he could hardly stand it

"Hey Buck, did you come to actually work or just enjoy the view?" Steve said. Bucky's lips twisted into a smile. Steve was so pleased to admit that Bucky had been doing so much better lately. He looked healthier, he smiled more, and hit fits were decreasing while his memories increased. Steve finally knew how Bucky felt all those years where Steve was the weak one; it was exhausting but so rewarding.

"You know, I've been thinking," Bucky said, his old devilish smile on his face, "I'm kinda ahead of the curve, aren't I? I mean, I've got this..." Bucky lifted his metal arm and Steve heard it shift. Steve's back stiffened. Bucky noticed immediately.

He stood up from where he had flung himself down across the couch and slowly approached Steve. Steve himself began to feel anticipation -- when he and Bucky were younger, they always were pushing the line of their friendship, holding hugs a little longer than necessary, leaning in to each other when people weren't looking, enjoying each other's touch. And one drunk night, a few kisses. But after Steve got Bucky back, everything changed. What was there before blossomed during Bucky's rehabilitation, as Steve cared for Bucky the way Steve remembered being cared for. And, well, with change comes new habits.

Bucky had finally closed the gap between Steve and himself. His chest was just inches away from Steve's, his flesh and blood hand brushing across Steve's. Bucky slowly brought his metal hand up to Steve's face, smiling in that awful way he has, and began to brush one finger along Steve's jawline. Steve had locked eyes with Bucky, trying not to give in to how good it felt, because wasn't he not supposed to like this part of him? but as he watched Bucky's eyes grow hungry, felt his cold fingers trace his neck, the shell of his ear, Steve was finding it harder to resist.

"My, my, Steve," Bucky drawled, winking at him, "didn't expect you to like this so much."

Steve broke in to one of his wry smiles. "I guess I've been spending too much time with Stark. I'm gaining an appreciation for technology."

"Is that so?" Bucky laughed, lighthearted but with the hunger still in his eyes. Steve at that moment couldn't hold back any longer. Bucky was too beautiful with his face lit up with laughter. Steve reached up suddenly and grabbed both sides of Bucky's face, drawing his lips into a rough kiss. Bucky slides the rest of his body against Steve's as Steve licks at Bucky's lips. Bucky opens his mouth to nibble on Steve's lip and Steve takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky moans and Steve feels that sound go right to his groin.

Bucky breaks apart with a little gasp, his metal hand having tangled itself in Steve's short hair.

"My, my, Captain," Bucky looks up at Steve, "you're getting quite good at this." Steve rolls his eyes and assaults Bucky's lips again, pushing him towards the couch. Bucky's knees hit the back and he collapses backwards, Steve falling on top of him. Steve adjusts himself so that he's straddling Bucky while he continues to kiss his face, his neck, any exposed bit of skin.

As Steve places small kisses all over, Bucky begins to slide his metal hand down Steve's back, playing with his waistband. Steve grunts in appreciation and takes Bucky's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it as Bucky moves his hand lower and lower. His real hand begins to slide into the front of Steve's pants, teasing Steve.

Suddenly Bucky grabs the back of Steve's shirt with his one hand, twisting him around, switching their positions while sliding his pants down with the other hand. Steve gasps as his cock is freed. Bucky slides down until his knees are on the floor and his face is level with Steve's cock. Steve watches him with hungry blue eyes as Bucky places small kisses on the insides of Steve's thighs while stroking his cock to full hardness.

Steve begins to moan Bucky's name, begging him to do something other than slowly stroke him. "Oh, anything to please my Captain," Bucky smirks up at Steve before trailing his tongue from Steve's balls to the tip of his cock. Steve leans his head back against the couch. Bucky continues to lick  Steve's cock, placing small kisses along the shaft, teasing Steve as much as he can before finally giving him what he wants.

Bucky finally takes Steve into his mouth, starting with the tip and quickly taking in as much as he can. Steve is practically panting now, and he reaches up to tangle his hands in Bucky's long hair. Bucky moans around Steve's dick and so Steve very gently pulls his hair a little more. Bucky responds by lapping at Steve's cock even more enthusiastically.

Steve can tell Bucky is enjoying himself by the way he keeps moaning around his cock. Bucky begins to thrust his hips slightly to try to get some friction. "Bucky, stop," Steve gasps suddenly. "I need you." Bucky moves up to kiss Steve so fast Steve can barely register it. He move away only to grab some lube from Steve's room and Steve follows him so they can use his bed. Bucky grabs him with his metal arm and practically throws him onto the bed.

Bucky crawls on top on Steve predatorily and Steve grabs at his arms, clawing at his shirt and wraps his legs around Bucky's waist, trying to draw him in. Bucky smiles, enjoying watching Steve practically beg for him.

"Slow down, Steve, I still gotta prepare you." Steve wiggles around and then grabs Bucky's metal arm. Steve looks up at him, his eyes intense. "Use this," he demands, and Bucky feels the excitement move straight to his cock.

Bucky opens the lube and spreads it over his silver fingers. Steve's eyes change as he watches those fingers begin to shine. Bucky leans down and begins to lick and kiss Steve as he slides two fingers up Steve's ass. Steve moans copiously into Bucky's mouth and Bucky allows his arm to hydraulically shift, letting it whirl and hum and letting Steve feel all of it

Bucky begins to move his fingers, spreading Steve, feeeling Steve buck against his hand. Bucky slides his fingers in as much as he can, and when Steve suddenly yelps in pleasure Bucky knows he's hit his prostate. Bucky deliberately hits it again, feeling Steve clench and unclench around him, before sliding a third, wet finger into him. Steve moans again, deliciously, grabbing at Bucky's cock and gently stroking him in thanks.

Bucky's breath hitches as Steve strokes him, beginning to desperately need to be inside Steve. He shifts his arm one more time (which Steve eagerly responded to yet again and Bucky makes a mental note to remember that) before slowly pulling out of him. Steve slides a condom on Bucky and gently lubricates him and he lifts his legs up to Bucky's hips.

Suddenly Bucky grabs Steve's hips with his hands and slides in to him, moaning loudly, reveling in finally getting some pleasure for himself. Steve throws his head back, feeling himself filled entirely with Bucky. Bucky slowly begins to move his hips back and forth, letting Steve adjust, but Steve looks up at Bucky and says, "Hey, Buck, you've already shot me several times. I think I can handle it if you fuck me." Bucky laughs once and then slams down in to Steve, his hips flush against Steve.

Bucky begins to take Steve with hard thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in again, practically abusing Steve. Steve is moaning Bucky's name, moaning anything that comes to his mind, begging Bucky to fuck him harder and Bucky gladly obliges, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he feels himself being brought to orgasm.

Bucky can tell Steve is close too, can tell he's hitting the exact right spot in Steve, because Steve is quickly becoming undone under him, grabbing at his arms and breathing hard. Bucky himself can barely hold back anymore and he grabs Steve's dick with his hand to stroke him to completion. Bucky only has to slide his hand up and down a few times before Steve comes, moaning Bucky's name and clenching around Bucky's cock. Feeling Steve's powerful muscles constrict around him sends Bucky over the edge as he thrusts one last time deep inside Steve. He pants, hovering over Steve as both men come down from their highs. Steve looks up at Bucky as he slides out of Steve, loving the way his cum begins to stain Steve's thighs.

Bucky drags one of his metal fingers through the salty liquid, bringing it to Steve's lips and Steve sucks without hesitation, bringing Bucky's finger in to his mouth and licking it clean. Bucky hums a little at the sight. "We're definitely gonna have you do that next time," Bucky pants, and Steve just looks up at Bucky with the same devilish look that Bucky was famous for.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please don't look at me I have a thing for that metal arm
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ frycroftholmes.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
